Intraoral devices may be worn by a patient receiving orthodontic treatment. Some intraoral devices, such as dental aligners, retainers, and dentures, may be fabricated by thermoforming a material to a dental mold. After thermoforming the material to the dental mold, the formed material is cut from the dental mold, and visually inspected by a technician for quality assurance purposes. However, such manual visual inspections are time consuming, and it may be difficult to determine through manual visual inspections whether the fabricated intraoral device matches the dental mold or whether there are other issues with the fabricated intraoral device.